


Time is still turning

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: "Please Don't Leave"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everybodyknowseverybodydies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowseverybodydies/gifts).



River runs, hair whipping around as the wind nips at her heals. She thinks her Doctor might understand why she can’t stay. She never had his compassion, her mother’s belief or her father’s bravery, she’s only ever had herself, her wits, her gumption, her gun and her winks.

She’s been alone and running her entire life and by the time she gets her childhood dream, she has grown up.

Her and Her doctor, they run together, escaping their darkness, their monstrous edges, their loyal but cold hearts, holding hands as they explore an untamed world. They aren’t tame, could never be and so she leaves when she feels him trying to ground her.

She loves him yes but the Doctor has always needed people, he needs people to steady him because we’ve learned what happens when he doesn’t have someone to ground him - Time Lord Victorious. 

The Doctor is mad with grief, touched by those whose lives he took to the stars. The Doctor is old, he has seen births and deaths, the burning of planets, the expansion of his beloved human race into the stars he was born with in his soul. The Doctor is a father, a mentor, a guide, a friend and a lover wrapped in his past selves and a bow tie.

But River is young, still to young to fully love and to young to die. She’s seen horrors and she’s reckless and cautious in equal measure. She’s a friend, a fighter, a lover. She is brave, honorable, flirtatious, lost and loving.

They are a pair but she doesn’t need people the way he does. The Doctor is a storyteller, a healer and a destroyer. River is a wave, a melody calling people home, a fighter and a tool. She is her own yet she isn’t, the same way the Doctor is his but at the same time not his own

Both are made up losses and loves, of people and times forgotten yet still coming. 

So when he says “Please don’t leave me”. She smiles, kisses him quick and vows “Never”

They have lost to much to ever lose each other.


End file.
